Taming Harry Potter, Or Think Before You Leap
by faithwood
Summary: Auror Harry Potter acts like a complete slut and Draco intends to find out why. Fluff. DMHP. SLASH. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Title: **Taming Harry Potter (Or Think Before You Leap)  
**Pairing: **Draco/Harry  
**Author: **Faith Wood  
**Rating: **NC-17 (!!)  
**Word Count: **4000  
**Status: **Complete  
**Summary: **Auror Harry Potter acts like a complete slut and Draco intends to find out why.

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed/reviews my stories! And thank you for bearing with me while I spam you like mad.

**

* * *

**

Taming Harry Potter (Or Think Before You Leap)

* * *

Draco shoved his hands into his pockets, futilely trying to warm them. Snuggled in his warm coat, thick scarf, and fur-lined leather gloves, he was still freezing his arse off, standing out in the cold. He knocked on the door again, nearly hurting his frozen fingers on the hard, unyielding wood.

Draco scowled, wondering what was taking Harry so long. Draco had arrived on time and Harry should have been waiting for him all set to go. Unless the horny Auror was in one of his moods. The let's-just-stay-inside-and–shag mood, for example. Not that there was anything wrong with that mood in general, but it was just a bit too tempting.

However, Draco had made a firm decision and he was not to be dissuaded. In the last year or so, Harry had been changing boyfriends like underwear. Not that Harry wore underwear, but that was beside the point. The point was that Draco refused to be just another conquest, thrown away after Harry took what he wanted. Draco intended to seduce and charm Harry slowly, finding out why Harry ran from one relationship to another, and then he would make Harry fall in love with him. And _then_ he would have sex with him. Draco had planned and plotted, and was determined to tame the wild Auror.

Harry had been dropping hints that he would like to hurry things along. He had been offering and suggesting, and had eventually resorted to scandalous behaviour that bordered on molestation, but Draco had remained firm. In more than one way. Because Draco Malfoy was a patient man and Harry would just have to learn some patience as well.

Draco scowled impatiently at the door (this was different, he was freezing and that was why he had lost his patience). Annoyed, he grabbed the handle and shook it angrily.

To Draco's surprise, the door opened, making ominous shrieking sounds. He looked around carefully, and then stepped inside the hallway.

"Harry?" he asked tentatively, but there was no answer.

Noticing that it was extremely warm inside, and not wanting the chill to seep in, he quickly closed the door behind him. The living room was empty as well, and all that could be heard was the fire crackling in the fireplace.

The first thing Draco spotted was a pair of jeans tossed haphazardly over the couch. The second was a shirt, lying in front of the bedroom door.

Harry wasn't the tidiest person in the world, but this was just a little bit odd. Worried, Draco walked to the bedroom and peeked inside.

The room was empty and tidy, except for a pair of boxers that lay on the floor beside the bed.

Draco sighed exasperatedly when he heard the water running in the adjoining bathroom, and saw Harry's glasses on the cabinet near the bathroom door. Now he knew that this was staged. Harry obviously wanted Draco to follow the trail of clothes. Apparently, he went to the extra trouble to acquire some underwear for this occasion, because Harry truly didn't wear it. Draco knew that, because once, during an innocent walk through a public park, Harry had grabbed Draco's hand and shoved it in the front of his jeans. That day Draco had found out that Potter was quite a handful. It was also one of the incidents that almost broke Draco's resolve.

Draco tapped his foot distractedly, took off his scarf, and considered his options. He could leave, meaning there would be no Harry-time for the entire evening, or he could try to convince Harry to dress and go with him to dinner as planned. This meant a lot of sitting around and waiting, but Harry would have to get out of the shower eventually. Because Draco was not going in there — that would be contra-productive.

Draco moved to the bed, sat on the edge, and sulked.

They were together for a month now. Was that enough? Did Harry develop some feelings, or was he still just eager to get Draco in his bed? If Draco caved in now, would this be over?

A soft moan floated from the bathroom, prompting Draco to groan in misery. Harry was in the shower, naked and wet, probably wanking and waiting for Draco to burst in and shag him silly.

Why was Draco sitting on the bed again?

A month was a long time, and to Draco's knowledge, it was Harry's longest relationship yet. Alan the Unspeakable lasted for two days, Jason the Auror for a week. Before that, there was Rupert the Quidditch Player — that one lasted for one measly evening. Draco remembered vividly when Rupert the Idiot took Harry away from the New Year's party, but the very next day Harry had chatted up Gary the Librarian. The said librarian lasted for three weeks, but he looked shy and was probably a prude so Harry had to work for it.

Therefore, a month was a success of sorts.

Lovely little _Oh_-sounds, muffled by the rush of running water, made Draco abandon his thoughts, stand up, and walk towards the bathroom. He would just take a small peek, and tell Harry to hurry up and finish so they could go.

Draco opened the door, carefully peeked inside, and then whimpered. The bathroom was full of steam as the glass shower doors were pushed open, but Draco could still clearly see Harry, leaning on the tiled wall as water ran over his chiselled chest, flat stomach, and strong muscular thighs. His left hand toyed with one of his nipples, pulling on it harshly, and his right was gripping his hard cock, stroking it steadily. His throat was bared as his head was thrown back, and his lips parted to utter a moan with every move of his hand.

This just wasn't fair.

Green eyes snapped open and full lips stretched into a saucy smile. "You're here to join me?" Harry spoke in a low, shag-me-now voice, and Draco fought to keep his resolve from crumbling.

"No, I'm here to tell you to finish up." Draco sounded unconvincing to his own ears. Not to mention that he had somehow found himself standing right next to the shower stall and droplets of water were assaulting his attire. This was a point where Draco should have been worried about getting wet, but he was oddly unconcerned. Blood had left his brain and rushed south, leaving him feeling dizzy.

"All right. I'll finish up then," Harry agreed, closing his eyes and continuing to wank, clearly unperturbed with the fact that he now had an audience.

"_Harry_." Draco's voice was an odd mixture of a whine, purr and a moan. _Bloody cocky bastard_, Draco thought, feeling his control slip away. Harry obviously knew how he looked, naked and glistening, pleasuring himself unashamedly.

Standing there and gaping was probably a silly thing to do, which Draco found out when Harry's hand shot out and grabbed the front of Draco's coat. Next thing he knew, he was shoved against the wall, with water running over his face and fancy clothes, and a wet and aroused Harry Potter pressed snugly to his body.

"Are you insane?" Draco gasped, snapping out of his hazy state. "You'll ruin my attire!"

Harry ignored him in favour of unbuttoning his coat with deft fingers.

"Do you know how expensive it was?" Draco complained further, wondering why he wasn't fighting back, and running out of the shower.

"I'm sure it was expensive enough to include various nifty charms that will prevent any harm come to it," Harry reasoned, parting Draco's coat and reaching for the zipper of Draco's trousers.

"Harry, I told you I wanted to take it slow and ..." Draco paused to swallow hard as Harry knelt down in front of him. Hot water was ruining his coat and shirt, but Draco was barely aware of anything besides Harry's skilful hands.

"You can take me hard or slow, I really don't care," Harry mused distractedly. "Mmm, silk boxers," Harry purred. "Why am I not surprised?" he asked, leaning forward to mouth the outline of Draco's cock through the silk underwear.

Draco was fighting for air. "Because, you had your eager hands down my pants more than once?"

"Oh right," Harry acknowledged, sounding pleased with himself. He pulled the boxers down, and licked his lips as he looked up. "I have my clever moments." He grinned angelically, before sticking his tongue out and licking the head of Draco's cock. Draco shivered as Harry's lips closed over the tip, sucking lightly. "You taste ... expensive," Harry murmured, cupping Draco's balls, before taking the hard cock fully inside his hot mouth.

Draco groaned, burying his hands in Harry's hair, realizing as he did so that he still had his gloves on — and his coat — and his boots. He should have been scandalized at this point, but it was difficult to do anything besides moaning breathlessly. Harry stared up at him, with his lips stretched over Draco's prick, cheeks hollowing as he sucked and slurped audibly. His tongue swirled on the head, dutifully licking off precome, before he took the cock back into his mouth, humming and then sucking hard, never taking his gaze away from Draco's eyes.

Draco could not stop shivering, and he was nearing his orgasm much too fast. Unwilling to come just yet, he pressed his gloved hands on Harry's cheeks and gently pushed him away. Harry released him with a final slurp and then looked at him curiously.

"I want ... inside you," Draco panted.

Harry's eyes darkened, and he stood up quickly, moving away and reaching for the lube that was placed on the sink just outside the shower stall. Cleary purposely placed there by Harry. Self-assured little bastard.

The moment Harry pressed the tube in Draco's hand, Draco grabbed Harry's hips and made him turn around, pressing him to the wall. Harry gasped and shivered as Draco ran his nails over the taut, wet skin of Harry's back, and then knelt down on the wet surface, dropping the lube beside him. He grabbed Harry's arse cheeks, and roughly spread them apart, making Harry yelp in surprise. Smirking at the fact that he had apparently managed to shock his bold seducer, Draco took a moment to marvel at the contrast of his black leather gloves against the pale skin of Harry's buttocks. He kneaded the firm mounds, making Harry slump against the wall, moaning breathlessly. When Draco stopped, still keeping Harry's opening exposed, Harry stood rigidly, waiting for Draco to make his move.

Draco scooted closer, feeling the water break through his trousers and wet his knees, but he hardly cared. He stared at the small pink opening, gently blowing over it, making it twitch as Harry made a small sound. Then he stuck out his tongue and gave the wrinkled skin one teasing lick.

"_Oh!_" Harry cried out, sounding astonished.

Draco grinned. It was highly unlikely that no one did this to Harry before, so Harry must have really liked it. Pleased with that discovery, Draco licked him more firmly, closing his lips around the furrowed entrance and sucking harshly.

"Oh God! _Draco!_" Harry's voice was full of wonder. He was shivering and wriggling in Draco's firm grasp, as though he couldn't decide whether he wanted to move away, or shove his arse closer to Draco's face.

Draco gave a muffled laugh. _Oh, he was good, making Harry react like this_. He hummed purposely, making Harry's body twitch in reaction at the resulting vibrations. Then he stiffened his tongue, and wriggled it inside Harry, redrawing quickly to continue the teasing licks. After he repeated that for a couple of more times, Harry had begun to whimper incoherently — all those pretty sounds sending jolts of pleasure straight to Draco's cock.

"_Draco_," Harry all but purred, and Draco pushed his tongue inside more insistently, effectively fucking Harry's arse. He reached between Harry's legs and grabbed Harry's prick firmly with his gloved hand. He gave Harry just a couple of rough strokes before Harry screamed and clenched, and then nearly fell as his body shuddered violently. Draco continued to lick at Harry's twitching hole, waiting for Harry's body to stop quivering.

When Harry's panting quietened, Draco stood up and scowled agitatedly at his wet clothes. He turned the shower off and took off his gloves and his dripping coat, tossing both items out of the stall. Harry was still bent over, waiting were Draco had left him. He stared at Draco over his shoulder, worrying his bottom lip, looking suddenly uncertain. Draco forgot his wish to undress, and unable to wait any longer, he bent down to take the lube from the floor, placing a small kiss on Harry's lower back as he did so.

Harry made a soft sound, and then curved his spine with a moan, as Draco stroked Harry's back with his left hand, expertly squeezing out some lube and coating his fingers with his right, letting the tube fall back down with a thud.

It was possible that Draco tried to be considerate a little too much, but there was an overabundance of other lovers to best. Maybe if Draco would be spectacular, Harry would decide to keep him around. And Draco could be spectacular if he so wished.

He slowly inserted one finger inside Harry, moving it in and out when Harry pushed back encouragingly. Draco took his time, preparing Harry with care, ignoring the persistent throbbing of his cock. Harry made a loud keening sound when Draco breached him with three fingers, and Draco stilled his hand worriedly.

"Are you all right?"

Harry nodded, but didn't speak. Draco pushed in deeper, nudging Harry's prostate, and the sounds that Harry made became less worrying and more pleasant. Not able to take this anymore, Draco moved his fingers away and slicked his cock, then pushed his trousers lower. He positioned himself, pressing one hand to the small of Harry's back.

Harry's whole body went rigid. Draco frowned, feeling confused now. He stroked Harry's back some more and then sneaked his arm around Harry's waist, making Harry rise up and press his back against Draco's chest.

"Is something wrong?" Draco murmured in Harry's ear.

Harry turned his head to look at him. His green eyes were dark with arousal but there was another emotion there that Draco couldn't decipher. He reached down and grabbed Harry's half-hard cock. Harry's dark lashes fluttered and he moaned quietly as Draco stroked him to full hardness, and then lowered his head to capture Harry's lips in a kiss. The kiss was somewhat awkward due to their position, but it was also wet and satisfying as Harry answered eagerly by pushing his tongue in Draco's mouth, moaning and rubbing his arse against Draco's arousal.

Harry broke the kiss, his eyes burning with want and ... _determination_. He bent over again, placing his hands on the wall, and spreading his legs wider. Groaning at the image and grabbing his cock, Draco repositioned himself and pushed inside Harry, trying hard to take it slow. He felt beads of sweat joining water droplets on his forehead. Harry was so impossibly tight, Draco was starting to feel dizzy. Soft keening sounds reached his ears, and Draco concentrated through his haziness, realizing that Harry sounded like he was in pain.

Panicking, Draco stroked every part of Harry's skin he could reach, making gentle soothing sounds. This wasn't going well at all. Draco was apparently doing something wrong. Why did Harry act like this? If Harry didn't like this, then ... then there was no chance of doing this again.

"Shh, it's okay. Want me to pull out?" Draco asked a little desperately. Harry shook his head, and pushed back with a groan. He kept moving, even though his cries weren't ones of pleasure. Draco tried to stay still, but his hips moved on their on accord and soon he was pushing forward, burying himself in the impossible tightness and heat.

He tried to make it last and wanted to reach for Harry's cock and pleasure him as well, but the sensations that assaulted him were too intense and too incredible, making his mind turn blank and body rigid. He came shuddering, spilling himself into Harry's arse for what seemed like forever.

When Draco came back to his senses, he saw Harry's hand moving furiously between his legs and his hips still bucking. Draco pulled out carefully, though Harry still whimpered. Struggling to keep his balance, as he was quite dizzy, Draco grabbed Harry's hips and spun him around, pressing his arse firmly against the wall. Harry gasped, his hand stilling on his cock, and Draco shoved it away. Then he fell on his knees, wincing as they hit the hard surface, and took Harry's cock in his mouth. Ridiculously, Harry was the one who choked as Draco relaxed his throat and swallowed until his nose hit the dark patch of downy hair.

Harry's hands grabbed Draco's head and his fingers trailed through the wet blond strands, stroking them almost convulsively. Draco's throat massaged the hot hardness in his mouth, and his hands guided Harry's hips, urging him to thrust as much as he wished. When Draco reached behind Harry's balls and pushed two fingers into the come-slicked hole, Harry cried out, pressing the back of Draco's head to keep him in place as he shivered and came down Draco's throat. He continued to buck his hips and thrust in Draco's willing mouth, as Draco stroked his prostate, helping him ride out his orgasm.

By the time Draco released him, Harry was slumped against the wall, looking flushed, sweaty and exhausted.

Draco wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow, he ended up hugging Harry and desperately clutching him closer. He was cold and uncomfortable in his soppy clothes, but he still felt like staying here and never moving away.

"Draco?" Harry was hugging him back, but he sounded bemused — he probably wasn't expecting post-orgasmic hugging. That probably wasn't desirable behaviour for Mr Shag and Leave, Draco thought bitterly.

"Will you break up with me now?" he asked miserably. For some bizarre reason, Harry hadn't enjoyed this as much as Draco imagined he would. Obviously, he would dump Draco now.

Harry squirmed, freeing himself from Draco's grasp, so he could look Draco in the eye. "What?" Harry blinked at him, looking bewildered. "Do you want us to break up?"

Draco huffed. This was probably the part where Draco should say _yes_ to make things _easier_. "No," he said petulantly.

"Well ... good." Harry grinned, looking ... _relieved_.

Was he pretending? Was he merely trying to lure Draco into a false sense of security so tomorrow when Harry would say that this was over, it would hurt more?

No, Harry wasn't cruel.

"Really?" Draco tried hard not to sound hopeful, but he probably failed.

Harry was still smiling and he still looked surprised as he reached to stroke Draco's wet hair, pushing it out of Draco's face. "Why would you think I'd break up with you now? After ..." Draco could feel Harry shiver a little. "_This_," Harry breathed.

Draco bit his lip. So did Harry really like this after all, or ... was that sarcasm?

Draco swallowed, fear twisting his insides. If Harry was making fun of him, then ... No, Harry just wasn't like that. He didn't make fun of people. But Draco could tell that Harry was in pain during their coupling and therefore clearly not as relaxed and as interested as he had pretended.

"Your boyfriends don't last very long," Draco said a bit testily. Harry acted as though Draco's fear wasn't justified and that was grating. "I just thought ... Well, you clearly get tired of people quickly."

"My boyfriends?" Harry cocked is head, looking innocently curious.

"Yes, your boyfriends, Potter!" Draco snapped and the listed all of Harry's boyfriends that he knew of while Harry looked increasingly perplexed. "And then there was Adam," Draco was ranting, "And Rupert, Alan, Joe, Gary, Jason, David —"

"Hey!" Harry's eyes were wide. He seemed in part amused but in part angry. "Firstly, I don't think I even know them all! And secondly, those I actually did date — and that list is considerably smaller — I didn't ..." Harry bit his lip, blushing faintly. "I didn't dump _them_, they dumped _me_."

Draco shook his head in denial. That was just ridiculous. Why would someone dump _Harry?_

"That's not possible," he said flatly. "Why would they dump you?"

Harry's blush deepened. "Um, well, they wanted ... and I didn't. I wanted to take it slow, and wait because I wasn't ready but they wanted ... you know." Draco frowned and shook his head. "Have sex," Harry finished, frowning at Draco as though he thought that Draco was a bit dim.

Draco _felt_ dim at the moment. He was finding it hard to formulate coherent thoughts. "So you didn't sleep with them?"

Harry shook his head and then said bitterly, "But apparently it's required. They weren't willing to wait for very long."

"But you slept with some of them?"

Harry shook his head again.

Draco swallowed thickly. "One of them?"

"None of them," Harry said quietly.

"But that's not possible!" Draco burst out. "You can't be ... a _virgin_. The way you were acting — _assaulting_ me on every corner and insisting we should have sex _right away_. And you planned all _this_. That was really ... well, really ..."

"Bold?" Harry suggested with a smile. "Look, I may be ... might have been a virgin, but I have urges just like everybody else, and I know what I want. I just didn't want to be with someone whose intentions weren't clear. It was difficult to tell whether they were after me for my fame or for _me_. And obviously they weren't really interested in me, since they gave up the minute they realized I wasn't kidding about not having sex until we get to know each other better. Well, the librarian lasted for three weeks. But he was creepy. I seem to attract strange people." Harry looked at Draco with warm eyes. "You were the first one who asked me if we could take it slow. And well, to be honest, I wanted to shag you the minute you said that."

Draco stared at Harry, quite amazed. "I didn't want to take it slow. I thought that you would dump me the moment we have sex. I just wanted to make it last." Draco groaned inwardly. What possessed him to confess that? Now Harry would think that Draco was the same as everyone else, just sneakier.

But Harry didn't seem upset, on the contrary, he hugged Draco tighter, his green eyes intense and bright. "Oh." Harry leaned in, his lips nearly touching Draco's. "I want this to last too," he whispered.

Draco felt his lips stretch into a wide smile, even before his brain registered that Harry truly didn't plan to break up with him any time soon. Fascinatingly, everything that Draco had said and done was the right thing to say and do as far as Harry was concerned.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin? I could have made it better for you."

"_Better?_" Harry seemed amazed. He brushed his lips lightly over Draco's. "I'm sorry. I thought it might make you wait even longer. You were bloody frustrating with your hard to get act, you know."

Harry kissed him slowly, with gentle, barley-there pressure of his lips, somehow managing to turn Draco's insides into mush with that tender kiss.

"We should ..." Draco murmured. "Mmm, we should devirginize you some more."

Harry moved a little away. "Um, I don't think I'm ready for more right now."

"Well, I'm quite ready ..." Draco raised his eyebrows and grinned.

Harry's eyes widened and then darkened. "Oh! Right. I haven't done that either." Harry watched Draco's expression carefully as his hand slowly wandered down to caress the curve of Draco's arse. Harry bit his lip, clearly a bit nervous, and dipped a finger between Draco's arse cheeks, lightly touching Draco's opening. Draco shivered as Harry's renewed arousal bumped against his thigh.

"You know, you are one unbelievingly horny virgin."

Harry grinned and briefly caught Draco's bottom lip between his teeth, before answering. "I have loads of fantasies to implement. You shouldn't expect to get out of my bed anytime soon." Harry's finger pushed inside Draco more boldly.

Draco shivered in anticipation of what was to come while basking in the knowledge that Harry wanted to keep him around.

Despite of standing in the shower almost fully dressed and soaked through, he couldn't stop grinning like a lunatic. After all, it seemed that his plan had worked, but apparently no taming was required, on the contrary, Draco could only hope he would drive Harry Potter wild.

**

* * *

**

Fin

* * *


End file.
